Past Encounters
by Carrie36
Summary: What if they thought a one night stand would stay in the past? What happens when they end up working for the same company? Will the past come back to haunt them or will they discover they were meant to be together? A/H A/U B/E Canon Pairings. R/R


**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Past Encounters**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

"Shit," I said. A few heads turned my way and I realized I had said that a bit loudly.

"Sorry," I mouthed to the co-workers looking in my direction. Almost as if instantly they returned to the work that had kept them so occupied a moment ago. I really hated getting paper cuts.

"Bella?" a familiar voice said my name.

"Oh, hey Angela, what's up?" I said as I started to gather the last of the papers off the copy machine.

"Mike has been looking all over for you, apparently he needs to discuss something important with you," she said. I could tell by the look in her dark brown eyes that I was not going to like what he wanted to talk to me about.

Angela and I had been friends for five years. Ever since I settled in Seattle. I met her the first year I came to work for Patton Enterprises. Fresh out of college and eager to start putting my business degree to work I took the first job I could find. Five years later I am still here and I have managed to work my way up quite well. I am now the Director of Communications at Patton Enterprises which is known for corporate security solutions. My job is to ensure the proper communication about the company and the product we sell is being handled properly internally as well as externally. I hate being the center of attention, especially when having to speak in front of news reporters but I did not get to the position I am in by backing down from a challenge. So when it is time for someone to make a statement to the press from Patton Enterprises I am there front and center.

Mike was the Vice President of Marketing. We had gone out on a couple of dates after I started working here but I ended it rather quickly. I did not want it to look like I was going to sleep my way to the top and I honestly found Mike rather boring.

"Well, I just need to drop these files off on my desk and then I can stop by his office and see if he is in. If you happen to run into him let him know I am on my way," I said to Angela as we started walking back towards my office.

"Sure, no problem," she said and as we rounded the corner she turned left and I went to the right headed toward my office.

I reached my office and put the files down on my desk. I was about to turn around and head back out to find him when I ran right into what felt like a blue wall. Two arms steadied me so I would not fall and a voice tried to purr in my ear "I have been looking for you all morning Bella."

I looked up and noticed I ran right into Mike.

"I'm sorry Mike. I did not see you standing there, I was just about to head down to your office," I said as I stepped back from him forcing his hands to release my arms. Just being within two feet of this man made my stomach nauseate.

"Since you found your way in here, what can I do for you?" I said to him as I started to walk back towards my desk and take a seat in my chair. Distance was best between Mike and I. I always had this feeling that he still wanted more than another date with me and I particularly did not like how his eyes could never stay in direct contact with mine. He had this habit of always looking right at my chest.

Mike had a look of disappointment on his face as I motioned to him with my hand to take a seat in a chair in front of my desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about the press conference yesterday," he said with a smirk on his face.

Great. I knew where he was going with this. I handled the complaints and questions all well. I knew I did not miss a beat. Johnson Industries, one of the best known in Seattle for corporate computer software updates, had been pleased with how I handled the rumors with the press that their Vice President of Operations had hacked into one of our security networks, linked it to his computer and spread throughout the whole company the design for their newest software solution within minutes. After the hell I went through assuring Mr. Johnson that there was no way this could happen because a default system goes into place immediately changing the password of the network preventing the user to hack into the system. Upon closer review it was discovered the company had a virus that happened to link into their Vice President's computer spreading the false information. Now Mike was sitting here about to congratulate me like he does after almost every press conference and ask me out for drinks. Ugh. Could my day get any worse?

"You handled the rumors about Johnson Industries like a pro," he continued as he started to loosen his tie. "I can see why you are the perfect fit for position you are in. I think it is time to celebrate Bella. Today marks your fifth anniversary with Patton Enterprises and I took the liberty of making reservations for us at La Rustica's."

Was he _serious_? Fuck. There was no way I was going there with him.

"I'm sorry Mike," I began slowly so he would hear every word. "I can't have dinner with you. I am meeting with a new potential client this evening."

I was lying through my teeth but there was no way I was going to dinner with him. Just having him sitting this close to me made me uncomfortable. When would this guy take the hint? Not. Interested.

"Oh," he began with another smirk plastered across his face. "And who would this client be Bella, maybe I should tag a long to help seal the deal." His tongue stayed on his teeth a bit too long on that last word as he tried to curl it upward.

"Look Mike," I began with my tone a bit crisp. "You and I are not going to go on a date. I have told you this before and I do not know how many more times I need to tell you. What we have is a professional relationship nothing more. I hope you can respect my feelings towards that."

"Fine," he said curtly as he started to get up. "But one day Bella you will wake up and realize that you and I can be good together."

In your dreams dickhead! There was no way in hell I would ever find him as someone I thought would be good for me.

"Well," I started as I grabbed one of the files on my desk completely ignoring his last comment. "As you can see I have a lot of work to do so was there anything else?"

"Yes," he said as he stopped just before my door.

My head shot up and my body immediately tensed. When would this prick take the hint. Never was interested and never _will_ be interested in him.

"I'm not giving up Bella, just so you know. You will come around eventually once you get that stick that is shoved so far up your ass to loosen up a bit," he said with a shallow laugh as he exited my office.

Fuck me. He was a total arrogant asshole. I would be happy if I never saw him again.

***********************************************

I had spent the last two hours finishing up my notes on yesterday's press conference and when I looked at my clock it read 5:45 pm. I was beat. After the not so friendly encounter with Mike I was mentally ready to go home and let sleep overtake me.

There was a light knock on my door my and body immediately reacted by tensing up. I looked up slowly and saw Angela standing there.

"Hey," she said timidly. "Are you ok, how did the conversation with Mike go?"

Angela always seemed to know when I would need a shoulder to lean on. That is why we were such good friends. We did not spend a lot of time outside of the office together being she was married to her husband Ben for seven years and they had a five year old daughter named Chelsea but she was always there for me right when I needed her.

"Oh the same old same old with Mike," I said. "He tried to ask me out on another date, I tried to politely decline, things got a little heated and before he left he told me I would never find someone right for me other than him."

I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Angela said trying to stifle a laugh. "When will that guy ever take the hint that you are not interested?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said.

"Hey Bella, why don't you stop over for dinner," Angela started. "Chelsea would love to see you and you look like you could use a break from all of this for a few hours."

"Thanks Angela," I said. "But I am exhausted and was thinking about heading home, taking a nice long bath, ordering some take out and calling it a night."

"Alright, but we should plan something soon," she said.

"Yes, something soon," I agreed.

"Good night Bella, go home and get some rest, I hear there is a new person starting tomorrow in the legal department," she said as a smile started to form on her lips. "And from what I hear, if he were to ask you out you probably might not be able to refuse his offer." She giggled as she exited my office before I could respond.

I wonder who she could be referring to. I had talked about my past with Angela some once I started to get to know her. I grew up in Forks, Washington. My dad Charlie, was the Chief of Police. My mom Renee died when I was thirteen. I was an only child.

I dated some in high school and college. Nothing ever held my interest longer than six months. I was too focused on getting through school and starting my career. I think that helped build up my confidence side.

I brushed off her comment as I shut down my computer and walked out of my office. I took the elevator down to the parking garage to walk to my car. I had one last thought about Angela's comment as I started to pull away. I wonder who they are bringing in to the legal department tomorrow and if this person was of the male species I sure hoped he would not try to make my life a living hell like Mike did or I was definitely going to find a new job.

**EPOV**

I could not believe the day I was having. First, the day started out shitty when I had to sit in Seattle traffic for two hours this morning because my pixie of a sister Alice just had to have a ride to the airport to pick up her boyfriend Jasper. Damn her car for breaking down and damn her for not taking a cab.

Second, I missed the phone call from Ted Nelson stating they wanted to make an offer for me at Patton Enterprises to lead their corporate legal team and I spent the next three hours playing phone tag with his assistant to have a live conversation with him. When I finally did get a hold of him he told me they wanted me to start right away tomorrow as if I had nothing else going on.

Rearranging my schedule for the next week wasn't so bad since I was in between jobs anyway trying to figure out what path I wanted to take with my life. My father, Carlisle, always assumed I would follow his lead and become a doctor. But medicine never interested me. Business law did however and I found it quite the challenge. Especially with big corporations that always needed help getting their asses out of trouble and back on the right track. I never stayed at one place too long, once I got their legal department back in shape and made sure their reputation was crystal clean with the public, I tended to move on. The challenge never stayed no matter where I went.

My track record with women was the same. My mom Esme and my sister Alice were always hounding me to find that 'right girl'. Unfortunately I viewed women much like my jobs. Always a challenge at first but once the challenge wore off they got boring just like the job and I moved on.

I always hated women that threw themselves at me because of the Cullen name or money. They were too easy and not worth my time. I liked the women who wanted me to chase them. They were much more entertaining in bed and out. But once the chase was over I usually found them so-so and moved on.

I spent the day going through Patton Enterprises history on the internet trying to prepare myself for tomorrow. It was now 11 pm and I had time to catch the news since I missed it earlier before I got ready for bed.

My head shot up as I heard the news anchor talk about a press conference that was held yesterday for Patton Enterprises. Already trying to dig out of a hole they built I thought to myself.

The news anchor came on and said Isabella Swan, Director of Communications for Patton Enterprises held a press conference yesterday to talk about the turn of events that was happening at Johnson Industries. Patton Enterprises provides corporate security solutions for Johnson Industries, the news anchor continued to say.

Then my entire body froze as they switched to the press conference that took place yesterday and showed Isabella Swan answering the questions the reporters were throwing out to her.

My breath hitched as I realized I was seeing on TV the same girl that had given me one of the best nights of my entire existence three years ago.

I would never forget her. We had the best sex one could ever imagine. I often cursed myself for slipping out of the hotel room the next morning but I never stayed until the morning after with my one night stands. They always wanted more when I was just looking for a good time.

As I studied her features on the TV I noticed something different about her. She seemed more confident, beautiful, sexy.

We had met at a club and she had been there with some friends from work to release the stress as she put it. After about three drinks I had her eating out of the palm of my hands like I had with many women in the past. It did not take long to get her to agree to get a room with me. We had never exchanged more than our first names, but the sex was amazing. Every other woman after that could not quite live up to her, but they did satisfy my needs as I did theirs.

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath. Once I was pulled from my daydream I suddenly realized that she worked at Patton Enterprises the exact same place I was starting tomorrow. And she was the head of their communications department which meant she and I would be working together on a lot of projects.

Just when I thought the day could not get any worse it did. I was now going to have to work side by side with one of my one night stand conquests and pray to god she would leave the past in the past and not think I was going to fall in love with her or some shit like that.

I got up from my chair where I had been sitting and shut off the TV. No time like the present to try and get some sleep before starting the new job tomorrow. A goodnight's rest and a clear head was all I would need to get Ms. Swan to see that we would remain completely professional. I never dated anyone at work anyway, too complicated, too messy.

I changed into my favorite black silk pajama pants, laid down in my bed and turned off the lamp. Yes, sleep is just what I need.

_The music was blaring so loud she barely heard her friend tell her that she was leaving and would catch up with her tomorrow._

"_Ok," Bella said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_

_I could tell she had a good buzz but she was not drunk. My mind was made up that I was going to have her and it would be tonight._

"_Bella," I leaned into her ear, my voice dripping with lust. "Do you want to get out of here as well?"_

"_What exactly do you have in mind Edward?" she purred as she lightly cupped her hands on my ass._

"_I'll show you," I said as I grabbed her hand and led her out of the club._

_Within minutes we were at the Four Seasons Hotel in one of their suites and Bella wasted no time turning the tables and showing me what she had in mind. She tugged on the collar of my shirt as we walked towards the bed and placed her lips on mine. She tasted so sweet like strawberries. She darted her tongue out against my lower lip. I opened my lips as her tongue entered and I could taste the sweet alcohol from the strawberry daiquiris she had been drinking earlier. _

_She started to tug at the hem of my shirt releasing it from my pants as the kiss turned more passionate our tongues battling for dominance. I roughly cupped her ass in my hands and lifted her on to the bed. She let out a small moan in my mouth. _

_I ended the kiss and started to kiss her jaw and down her neck. Her hands were working the buttons on my shirt impatiently wanting to get it off. I started to suck on her earlobe and that elicited another moan from her._

"_Tell me what you want, Bella," I said in between kisses._

"_I want to feel your hard cock inside of me fucking me hard, so hard that all I feel is euphoria," she panted in between breaths._

_I immediately started to unbutton her shirt and ripped her bra off of her. She liked it rough I thought. That was going to make this all the more fun._

_Our chests were bare and her breasts were touching me as her nipples began to harden. I leaned back on my knees to take in the sight before me. Her long brown hair was scattered all over the pillows. Her deep chocolate eyes were hooded and filled with desire. I unbuttoned and slid down the black skinny jeans she had on and roughly yanked them off her feet._

"_You like it rough?" I asked her panting._

"_Yes," she hissed._

_I grabbed the black lace panties she had on and with one swift tug tore them away from her body. I place my hand on her and let my fingers brush across her hairless lips. I spread apart her folds and stuck one finger inside of her. Her back arched up into me as she moaned._

"_God Bella, you are so wet, you feel so good," I breathed._

_I moved back on the bed slowly placing kisses on her stomach and then on her thighs. I licked her clit in one swift movement and she let out another hiss._

"_Oh god, Edward, that feels so fucking good," she yelled._

_I continued to lick her sweet juices as my thumb circled over and over on her clit. I could feel her impending release as her back started to arch more and more into me._

"_I am going cum, almost there," she panted._

_I slipped in two fingers as my tongue continued to work her clit and I could feel her tighten around me as her juices flowed out o her with me licking up every last drop. "Fuck!" she screamed loudly as her orgasm overtook her._

_I lifted my head up to see her eyes were shut as she came down. "Is that how you like it?" I asked her with a crooked smile. _

_She immediately sat up pulling her legs from me and pounced on me so I was on my back with her straddling me. She unbuttoned my pants and roughly pulled them off of me. She reached for the condom in my pocket, opened it and slid on my rock hard cock eliciting a moan from me as she squeezed my length. She took my cock and lowered her entire body on to me and I growled._

"_This, Edward is how I like it," she hissed. I want to see your face as you fuck me hard."_

_I put my hands on her hips and started to pound into to her harder and harder. Fuck, she felt so good. Her warm center wrapped around my hard cock. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with the rhythm and her eyes never left mine as I continued ram into her. _

_Ah, Edward, I am so close!" she yelled as I could feel her muscles tightening around me. _

"_Me too, baby, me too," I panted in between thrusts._

_In that moment our entire bodies became one as we came together. She fell forward and smashed her lips to mine and I immediately gave her tongue access._

_She broke the heated kiss and rolled off of me on to her back. "That, Edward, is exactly how I like it," she panted as he chest heaved up and down for air._

"Beep, beep, beep!" the alarm clock beside me was going off. I immediately shot up in bed and slammed my hand down on it to shut the annoying sound off.

I could not believe I had spent the night dreaming about by one night stand with Bella three years ago. So much for a clear head today I thought as I made my way to the bathroom to take a very cold shower to calm my aching cock. I had to try and make sure I had my head in the game when I was at work. I would focus on nothing but work when I got there. Nothing else would matter anyways, I thought as I stepped into the shower, not even Isabella Swan, Director of Communications for Patton Industries.


End file.
